Il était une fois ça commence toujours comme ça
by Sanarielle
Summary: Des lumières vives, une grande force magique, la mort et une renaissance. Un amour impossible?


_Voici ma toute première fic. Cette histoire est basée sur des rêves plus ou moins étranges que j'ai pu faire alors cela peut aboutir à des trucs vraiment bizarre. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres je ferai ni si je posterais régulièrement. Sur l'insistance d'une amie, je poste le premier chapitre._

_Disclamer: Les personages, bien sur, ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter. Vous connaissez le baratin habituel..._

_L'histoire est bien entendu un yaoi (relation entre hommes)._

_Bonne lecture!_

**_

* * *

_****_Il était une fois… ça commence toujours comme ça_**

**Chapitre 1 : Transformation**

Le froid commençait à se faire sentir. Son corps nu sur le sol n'était que souffrances. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que subir cela. Son sang se répandait lentement sur la pierre froide de la salle. Son esprit qui n'avait que trop souffert, s'était libéré et il avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

Plus une âme ne bougeait dans le château. Même les escaliers, pourtant si farceurs avaient cessé leur ballet. Aucun des personnages se mouvant habituellement sur les tableaux suspendus aux murs n'esquissait le moindre geste, n'émettait le moindre son. Le temps semblait s'être figé.

La terre trembla. Jamais encore la terre n'avait grondée dans cette partie du monde. Mais ce n'était pas un tremblement de terre commun. La Terre semblait en colère, cela se ressentait dans l'air. Toutes les créatures de la forêt le ressentirent et se figèrent. Dans le parc, le silence régnait en maître. Toutes les créatures de la forêt retenaient leur souffle. Tous se sentaient oppressé, étouffé, par une force invisible.

Une nouvelle secousse ébranla le parc. Un bruit assourdissant déchira le silence. Une faille apparue dans le parc telle une plaie géante. Une nouvelle secousse et la faille s'élargit encore. Puis à nouveau le silence. Tout semblait fini et le vent recommença à jouer avec les feuilles des arbres. Le monde semblait reprendre vie mais ce n'était que les prémices d'un phénomène que de mémoire d'Homme on ne pouvait se souvenir. Le vent se fit plus fort. La pression de l'atmosphère aussi. Soudain, des filaments de lumière sortirent de la faille.

Dans le château, aucun Homme n'avait la moindre idée de ce qui se passait. La plupart dormaient d'un sommeil paisible. Mais ceux qui étaient éveillés pouvaient ressentir cette mystérieuse force. Cela ne présageait rien de bon et la peur se répandit dans leurs veines.

Les filaments de lumière continuaient de sortir de la faille, toujours de plus en plus nombreux. Comme il avait commencé, le phénomène s'arrêta soudainement. Les filaments de lumière s'immobilisèrent au dessus de la faille.

La vie dans le parc semblait s'être arrêtée. Dans le château, les Hommes ne savaient que faire et n'osait rien tenter.

Au centre du nuage de filaments de lumière, quelque chose se mouvait. Etait-ce un Homme ? Un ange ? Cette être de lumière sortit du nuage et posa un pied sur le sol. L'être de lumière s'avança vers le château et lorsqu'il eu posé un pied sur les premières marche de l'entrée, les portes s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes. Une fois à l'intérieur il - ou plutôt elle car cet être avait l'apparence d'une femme – posa une main au centre du blason sur le sol du hall. Le blason s'illumina un instant puis une autre forme lumineuse en sorti. Ce deuxième être de lumière était légèrement différent du premier. La lumière qu'il dégageait était bleue et non blanche. De plus il avait l'apparence d'un homme.

Une fois les deux êtres réunis, les filaments de lumière entrèrent à leur tour dans le château et s'éparpillèrent à l'intérieur. Chaque filament avait une destination précise : trouver l'humain le plus proche. Une fois trouvé il entrait à l'intérieur de son hôte. Une petite sphère de couleur ressortait alors. Chez la plupart des humains, cette sphère était d'une couleur chatoyante lorsqu'elle ressortait de leur corps.

Mais un corps avait trop souffert. Trop de douleurs étaient inscrites dans sa chair et dans son esprit. Lorsque la lumière entra en lui, son aura fut visible pendant quelques secondes. Une aura rouge et or. Comme un feu ardent. Lorsque la sphère surgit elle brûlait. Un feu semblait être en train de la consumer sans pour autant la détruire. Tout à coup, l'aspect de la sphère changea : le feu se fit aspirer en elle et la sphère devint une boule de lumière. Mais elle émettait à intervalles régulier des ondes de lumière plus vive comme si elle envoyait une sorte d'appel.

Quelques instants plus tard, deux humanoïdes lumineux se matérialisèrent dans la pièce. Ils se saisirent de la sphère qui émit une dernière vague de lumière avant de disparaitre. Chacun des êtres de lumière s'approcha du corps allongé sur le sol et posa une main sur son visage, la paume contre une des ses joues et les doigts appuyés sur ses tempes. Leurs mains libres, se joignant au-dessus de son plexus. Les minutes s'écoulaient, la lumière émanant des deux êtres diminuaient progressivement. Pendant ce temps, le corps sur le sol était prit de convulsions. Lorsque celles-ci cessèrent, la métamorphose commença.

Harry Potter venait de mourir.


End file.
